Manowar: Dark Avenger
Vanessa's World'Series: Music I listen to Manowar (Heavy Metal) Album: Battle Hymns --------------- Song: Dark Avenger This Song was the inspiration for my character The Dark One and it is certainly a fitting theme to this entity. I remember when I first heard it; the voice of Orson Wells speaking the poetic prophecy naration segment, a great movie rolled in the Theatre of my mind. A great fantasy movie with Frank Frazetta art and Schwarzenegger like Conan barbarians. One of those moments you want to read a great Fantasy story, watch an epic sword and sorcery movie, paint, draw and write a story....yes in my oppinion it is an awesome song and on the Vanessa List of all time favorite Music it is in the Top 10: '#9 ---------------------------- Manowar Dark Avenger Lyrics He broke the laws of the elders So they plucked out his eye, Took his land and fortune, Left him to die Bound on the shoreline, Left for the tide, Sees his life-blood leaving... Circling lower, the vultures fly These bones may be broken But the spirit can't die And the Gods see his anguish And give him a sign From the floor of the ocean The ship of the lost souls rise And they take him where no one sleeps while the undead cry, Where no one sleeps while the undead cry... And in the world above The elders sing, On his land they live... Let death's bell ring 'Narration: He was met at the gate of Hades By the Guardian of the Lost Souls, The Keeper of the Unavenged And He did say to him: "Let ye not pass, Abbadon Return to the world From whence you came And seek payment Not only for thine own anguish But vindicate the souls Of the Unavenged" And they placed in his hands A sword made for him Called 'Vengeance' Forged in brimstone And tempered By the woeful tears of the Unavenged And to carry him up on his journey Back to the upper world They brought forth Their Demon horse Called 'Black Death' A grim steed So fearsome in might And black in colour That he could stand as one with the Darkness... Save for his burning eyes Of crimson fire And on that night They rode up from Hell The pounding of his hooves Did clap like thunder! ' Chorus: Burning, death, destruction Raping their daughters and wives In blood I take my payment In full with their lives No one can escape me On Black Death I ride When kissed by the sword of Vengeance Your head lays there by your side I take the lives of all that I once knew The torn flesh of a slow death waits for you Chorus: Burning, death, destruction Raping their daughters and wives In blood I take my payment In full with their lives I spare not land or servants My wake is smoke and flame I take their wives and daughters They stand there watching Hoping to gain their lives But when I'm through they know that they must pay Chorus: Burning, death, destruction Raping their daughters and wives In blood I take my payment In full with their lives -------------------- Songwriters: DEMAIO, JOEY / FRIEDMAN, ROSS H. Dark Avenger lyrics © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc. Category:Vanessa's World